


Always

by hiddenscribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenscribbles/pseuds/hiddenscribbles
Summary: Post-Hogwarts Harry/Draco. Draco is restless and worried; Harry reassures.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Immense thank yous go to my betas, Debbie and Fran. 
> 
> I was wanting to write something for the ljabuse_love community on LJ, which was set up by Mad Maudlin in order to show our love and appreciation for the volunteers on the Abuse staff but was worried that I wouldn't be able to contribute. Then the first few lines of this fic popped into my head all of a sudden and wouldn't let me go. This is the result.
> 
> Dedicated to Jen, who I know loves the Harry/Draco liekwhoa.

"It's hot."  
  
"You already said that. Four times at least."  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. "I can't help it. It's all I can think about."  
  
Draco raised himself up on an elbow and arched an eyebrow. "I told you to bring something to occupy yourself with." He lowered himself back down and picked up his book. "It wasn't my idea to come, if you'll remember. You're the one who said we had to."  
  
"I did  _not_  say you had to. In fact, I explicitly told you that you could stay home.  _I_  had to come because I didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Weasley, especially since I haven't seen them in a while. It's not my fault I got the times mixed up."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "No, of course it isn't, even though you're the one who spoke to her and wrote down the time." Harry noticed that he ignored the part about being able to stay home. "And you know that the reason we haven't seen them," Draco continued, "is because they're not overly fond of me."  
  
"Draco, you promised to behave."  
  
"I am behaving  _splendidly_. Besides, they're not even here yet, thanks to our being an hour early."  
  
Harry rolled back over onto his stomach, head resting on his arms. "We could have left and come back," he said. "You're the one who wanted to stay and 'enjoy the sun'."  
  
"Exactly. Now hush so I can get on with it."  
  
Harry resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.   
  
The Weasleys had arranged a family picnic at a rather well-hidden park so they'd be able to use magic and play Quidditch without being seen by any Muggles. When Mrs. Weasley had first contacted Harry he'd just gotten home from work (and was frankly more concerned with finding a new way to get Draco out of his clothes) so had scrawled the date and time down on a scrap of parchment. While he'd written the correct time down originally, he'd gotten a different time stuck in his head, which was why they were early. Draco was right; it was his fault.  
  
"I was expecting the others to be here," Harry said after a moment, addressing Draco's earlier statement. "I didn't think I'd need anything else to do."   
  
Draco " _hmm_ "ed and turned another page in his book.  
  
Harry sat up at that. "I'm going to find some shade. It's too hot to sit out here."  
  
As Harry stood and started to move away, a hand suddenly shot out and gripped his ankle tightly, tripping him and sending him facedown into the grass.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy, let me go." He'd forgotten just how quick Draco could react and was mad at himself for being caught unaware. He also realized belatedly that he'd called Draco by his last name, something he no longer did unless he was angry.   
  
Harry heard a book snap shut and turned his head to look at his companion, who had a rather devilish look on his face.  
  
"Harry," Draco drawled, sounding exactly like his father had - a voice Harry didn't actually like very much at all, truth be told - and leaning close so they were nose-to-nose in the grass. "I've just had the best idea of what we can do to pass the time."   
  
Harry kicked, trying to dislodge his hand. Draco's voice lost the drawl. "Stop struggling; you're going to  _love_  this."  
  
Before Harry could draw a breath to retort he was flipped over onto his back. Draco climbed on top of him in one fluid motion, straddling his hips, and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Harry's lips opened instantly at the first touch of Draco's tongue and he heard himself groan. If there was one thing he knew for certain it was that he'd  _never_  get tired of this. He also knew Draco was right: he was going to like this a lot.  
  
Draco pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Harry's with a sigh. Harry's eyes closed in response as he relaxed and Draco used the moment of distraction to grasp Harry's hands and pull them over his head, pinning them to the ground in an iron grip.  
  
Using one hand to keep Harry's wrists trapped, he slid the other slowly down Harry's chest. Harry groaned again; Draco's hands were like fire through the cotton shirt and Harry felt like he was burning from the inside out. It always amazed him how instantly his body reacted to just the simplest touch from his lover, and he knew that no matter what else happened, it always would.   
  
Draco's hand finally reached its target. He cupped Harry's growing erection through the denim. "Mine," he growled low in his throat. "All mine." His mouth returned to kiss Harry's desperately.  
  
And suddenly Harry understood what this was all about. The realization hit him over the head like one of Snape's iron cauldrons.  
  
He now understood why Draco had insisted on coming with Harry, even though Harry had said repeatedly that he could go alone. Draco hadn't wanted to hear it, especially once he found out who would be attending.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made no secret of the fact that she was still hoping Harry would leave Draco for Ginny. And Ginny made no secret of the fact she wanted Harry to do the same.  
  
What neither of them realized - and apparently Draco didn't either - was that it would never happen. Harry belonged with Draco, mind, body and soul, and Draco with him.  
  
Ginny was what had driven Draco to attend, even though he did not get along with most of the Weasleys (Ron being the exception, although it had, of course, taken some time) and knew he'd be dealing with snide comments the entire evening. Harry hadn't been able to dissuade him, but not because Draco didn't trust him - Harry had been very clear with Draco about whom he wanted to be with - but because he didn't trust Ginny or her mother.  
  
Suddenly Harry could feel the uncertainty and nervousness radiating off his lover and he realized he'd been feeling it for several days and just not known what it was or what the cause was. While Draco normally did a good job of hiding his true feelings behind the Malfoy façade, what he was feeling right now was so strong it was impossible to do so. And Harry knew he had to make Draco understand.  
  
"Draco," Harry murmured against his lover's lips, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Draco shifted, fingers tightening on Harry's wrists, before resting his cheek on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"Promise me," Draco finally said, looking up to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry held his gaze. "I promise."  
  
Draco released his hands.  
  
Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, Draco shifting so that he was straddling his thighs. Framing the pale face with his hands, Harry leaned in for another kiss.  
  
There was no desperation in this kiss; it was slow and leisurely and so terribly sweet. It was a kiss of reassurance, of promise. Draco melted into him, hands coming up to clutch at Harry's shirt. Harry slid one of his hands to the back of Draco's neck, tipping his head back slightly, deepening the kiss.  
  
Draco groaned, and Harry felt the fire that always simmered between them flare to life again. Harry's tongue slid hotly against Draco's, brushing against the roof of his mouth and causing him to gasp. Harry dropped one of his hands down to twine his fingers through his lover's. He pulled away slightly, raising Draco's hand up and placing a kiss in the center of his palm. Draco's eyes closed at the gesture, his breath catching in his throat.  
  
"Harry," he sighed, then leaned forward again and captured Harry's lips with his own.  
  
This kiss was not slow. It was not sweet. This kiss was filled with desire, and tinged with Draco's earlier feelings. Harry let Draco take control, knowing that Draco needed to, knowing that he needed to know that Harry was here and was his. Rather than releasing Harry's hand, Draco tightened his grip on his fingers, pressing them against his chest so that Harry was able to feel his heartbeat accelerating. His tongue slid possessively against Harry's and their breath came in gasps.   
  
Draco dropped Harry's hand as he pulled off Harry's shirt and then his own, pushing against Harry's chest to lay him flat against the ground again. He moved his hands slowly down the bare skin in front of him, pausing only to tweak Harry's nipples before sliding his fingers teasingly down his ribcage. Draco returned his mouth to Harry's face, running his tongue over the scar on his forehead, drawing a long hiss from Harry. The hiss continued as Harry's eyes fell shut and his hand reached up and brushed against the mark on the inside of Draco's arm, and Draco knew that it wasn't just a hiss but Parseltongue and oh  _fuck_  he loved it when Harry did that.  
  
Draco moved his head to suck at Harry's pulse beating wildly in his neck, knowing he was probably leaving a mark and not caring because Harry had promised and Harry was  _his_. Hands came up and gripped into Draco's hair, clinging to the blond strands like they were a lifeline. Draco lifted his head to kiss Harry once again before returning to the task on both of their minds. He ran his tongue down the center of Harry's chest, following his sternum. While his fingers worked to undo the buttons of Harry's trousers, Draco's tongue dipped in and out and around Harry's navel, causing Harry's back to arch off the ground.  
  
The jeans finally came undone and were slid down Harry's legs along with his boxers. Draco paused for a moment before blowing gently on the erection in front of him and Harry groaned. Draco brought his hands down and placed one on Harry's cock, squeezing gently, earning another moan. He rested his forehead against Harry's hip, hand tightening its grip slightly, before murmuring Harry's name against his skin.  
  
Harry felt the vibration of the word and dropped a hand down from where it'd been held over his eyes to brush it against Draco's cheek. "Draco."  
  
With that, Draco lifted his head, licked his lips once and closed them over the head of Harry's cock, tongue swiping teasingly at the skin, lips working ceaselessly as he sucked and nipped and licked. Harry's voice cracked as he repeated Draco's name, over and over. The teasing stopped as Harry's fingers tightened even more in Draco's hair and his voice turned desperate.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Draco!  _Please_."  
  
Draco sucked hard then, bringing Harry up and over the edge he'd been balanced on, and the word "forever" fell from his lips. Draco watched as Harry shattered, fingers tightening on Harry's hips hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
Once Harry was able to breathe again, he rose up on an elbow and looked down at his lover. Draco was once again resting his forehead against Harry's hip with his eyes closed. Harry reached down and lifted Draco's chin so that their eyes met.  
  
Draco pushed himself up and kissed Harry again, but Harry gentled the kiss, hands coming up to frame his face. He rolled them over, slowly divesting Draco of his remaining clothes, brushing his fingertips across Draco's face, his neck, his chest and finally his hips. By the time he'd reached his destination, Draco was panting beneath him.  
  
"Forever," Harry said again, raising his head to look Draco in the eyes.  
  
And then, in one fluid motion, he swallowed Draco's erection.  
  
Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as Harry's tongue did devilish things to him, pulling him right to the edge and pushing him back, back and forth, back and forth, until Draco couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Harry, God, yes.  _Forever_."  
  
And Harry did something with his tongue that caused Draco to dive headfirst off the cliff he'd been perched on; stars alighted behind his eyelids and he thought he might never be whole again. But Harry was there, Harry was holding him and kissing his eyelids and murmuring his name and Draco felt the pieces fit back together.  
  
They lay together for a while in the sunlight until they were roused by the  _pop_ s of appearing wizards and Mrs. Weasley's voice. All at once both were very grateful they'd decided to wait for everyone else behind the shrubbery surrounding the clearing. They quickly straightened their clothes and turned to face each other, Draco pulling a leaf out of Harry's dark hair.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, linking his fingers with Draco's and squeezing gently.  
  
Draco nodded, raising their joined hands to his lips.  
  
They stepped around the bushes and headed for the Weasleys. It was obvious from the look on Mrs. Weasley's face that she wasn't happy Draco was there, nor was Ginny, but for once Draco didn't mind. He returned the smile Hermione gave him and shook hands with Ron, all the while keeping Harry's hand in his. Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
Draco knew then that whatever else happened, whatever else anyone said or did, he'd always have Harry to love him.  
  
And that was all he needed.

~FIN~


End file.
